Miss Popularity Contest
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: When Catherine comes home in an amazing mood, Francine is immediately suspicious. Catherine has an announcement to make, one she holds over the entire family. Does it turn out like she wants? For my 10x10 Challenge/NaNo2018


Catherine (4): Chosen One (4)

 _Miss Popularity Contest_

Catherine was always letting things get to her head. I always knew what happened at school that day by what she was like when she came through the door. Slamming it full force enough to get the neighbors glaring in our direction? That meant the boy she liked didn't look at her all day. Closing it somewhat hard could go either way, but if she closed it like a normal person for once? That meant she had a good day.

And today she closed it so soft I didn't even hear it.

I looked up from my library book with an eyebrow raised as she entered the room, "When did you get home?"

"Just now. Oh my god, Francine, you are NOT going to believe my good news. No, wait, I can't tell you right now, no no no, I'll tell everyone at dinner tonight," Catherine said gleefully, flitting around the room like a fairy who's been drinking too much soda.

I shook my head, "Whatever—"

"No, this is important. You're going to have to look up to me, you know? I'm important, so important, and the school finally knows it, the whole school!" Catherine cheered, falling back on her bed, "Oh, today has been the greatest day."

"You know Student Of The Month doesn't count for much, right? They probably only picked you because they felt bad for you," I glared. Normally that would prompt a fight, but today she ignored more, and that's how I knew this was going to be the worst thing ever.

When Mom and Dad got home, we had to dress in our good clothes before heading to the car. Mom made Catherine hold the casserole dish at her feet, and for once Catherine didn't complain. Even Mom was a bit skeptical, but no one said anything as we made the long drive to Bubby's house. Catherine hummed along with the radio, something she never did, while my parents studied her in their mirrors. My mom kept eying her in the rearview while Dad stared out at the side view mirror. No one bothered looking at me, but I wasn't looking suspicious.

At Bubby's house, we were greeted by the whole family. Apparently it was my aunt's birthday, so this was a big get-together, nothing like the simply family dinner I was expecting. The house was loud and cramped with so many people in it, and I could see Catherine flitting around the crowd whenever I wasn't cornered. This was exactly what she was hoping for, I knew. All of these people would give her the attention she wanted. She was clearly the favorite.

When it was time for dinner, we all lined up and circled through the kitchen before entering the dining room. I was stuck at the baby card table sitting on my knees, but Catherine got to sit with the adults. I glared at her as my little cousin kept flicking his peas. It was my job as the oldest at the kids' table to keep him straight. I ignored the little brat. I was a big kid. Why wasn't I at the adult table?

After everyone was seated and eating, the announcements began. My aunt's husband spoke about how awesome she was and all that, and everyone began their birthday wishes. This was clearly not the moment for ol' Catherine to butt herself into the festivities, but she did it anyway. I watched enraptured as the words of encouragement reached my parents' neighbors. When it was their turn, Catherine stood up before my mother could:

"I would like to make an announcement," she declared.

Smiles fell and the place grew quiet. Even the pea-flicking cousin stopped his nonsense because tension filled the room like a poisonous gas. I held my breath instinctively.

"Today at school—"

"Now is not the time," Bubby interrupted, waving her back into her seat, "Tonight is about your aunt, not you, Catherine."

I exhaled and bit my cheeks to keep from laughing. Catherine seemed to deflate before us. It was meltdown time.

"But that's not fair! I didn't know it was anyone's stupid birthday!" she said sharply.

"Well you do now, so can it. Laverne?" my aunt called.

SHUT DOWN! Catherine had no choice but to sit or leave. Like the dramatic little princess she is, she chose to leave.

Wrong choice. Bubby flew at her faster than I thought she was capable of. An uncle grabbed her to help, and together they thrust Catherine back into her seat.

Bubby shook her head, "You're being a fool! Act your age!" she hissed, returning to her seat, "Hurry up, the food's getting cold."

Our mother gave a heartfelt speech and well-wishes continued, but Catherine was a ticking time bomb. She almost turned down cake when it was time, but she knew better. Bubby was watching her like a hawk from the other side of the room, and so were the others (they were in it for the drama like me).

When supper was over, all the young ones had to clean. Pea-flicking cousin got to clean the floor while Catherine and I did dishes. When she started trying to complain to me, I went back to the dining room and started wiping down the table.

Bubby came through with an empty coffee cup and studied me, "I thought I told you to dry."

"I'm not working with her. She won't shut up about how unfair it is—"

"I'll handle it," Bubby said with a firm nod, flashing into the kitchen so fast I swear she flew.

The conversation wasn't audible over the chatter in the living room. I wiped the table down slowly to keep from going in there. I really didn't care about Catherine's news or anything about it. She was always letting any little bit of power go to her head. It was nice to see her get stamped down this time.

When the dishes were done, Bubby sent me into the kitchen to wipe down the counters. Catherine followed her out. It was clear she'd been crying, but apparently some compromise had been made. I heard the chatter get quiet, and sure enough, they were letting her make the announcement over coffee.

I was mad. Why was she always getting her way, always being put at the center of attention? I scrubbed at a stain in the grout and refused to leave the kitchen. I didn't want to know and I didn't care—

Until I heard my uncle laugh. That got others laughing until Catherine's shrill exclaim could be heard, "What? What's so funny? This is important!"

"They pick fifty from each grade!" my uncle said loudly, unable to help himself. He just couldn't quit laughing.

"I thought it was something special, like prom queen or something!" one of our older cousins laughed.

Catherine was done. She ran out the front door crying, slamming it behind her.

Bubby groaned, "Look what you all did. Who cares if a bunch of kids like her get picked? It's special to her!"

"She's been on a power trip all night. I had to bring her down," my uncle said firmly, turning to Laverne, "I know youse do your best with her, but I know you need help sometimes. She's gotta learn when to do things the right way. We all had to learn, didn't we?" he asked, and the entire family nodded.

"Still!" Bubby argued, pulling her coat off the rack, "You should be ashamed of yourself! Do it one-on-one, not in front of the whole family. You've destroyed her!" Bubby scolded, heading out the front door.

I stayed inside, accepting some cookies and listening to people talk. I had to sit on the floor anyway, so why bother with anything else? I was glad to see my pea-flicking cousin in trouble for making such a mess at dinner, but everything else was boring. I was ready to go home, but Catherine and Bubby didn't come back until it was dark.

Bubby forced people to apologize, but Catherine was clearly defeated. She'd let that power go to her head, and having it stolen from her really set her straight. I knew it wasn't going to change anything, but at least for this one night, Catherine wasn't the one in charge of anything. At least she was quiet on the way home too, which made me forever grateful for that uncle.

~End

A/N: Piece 27 of 100 for my 10x10 Challenge, which I'm doing for NaNo2018. If you'd like to participate, let me know. Keep in mind you can take however long you want. I'm just doing it in a month because I'm crazy.


End file.
